Cat Whiskers
by Bea1716
Summary: Dan gets into a car crash and Phil is left to see if Phil survive the night or not. P.S. I couldn't find a Dan and Phil category, so I just put in a random TV show. It is a Dan and Phil fanfiction though. Thanks for reading! Check out my other Dan and Phil fanfictions, both co-written with DolphinChild321!


Dan and Phil fan fiction

 **Cat Whiskers**

By Bea1716

Chapter 1

Phil groaned as the morning sun showered him in light. He tried to hide under the covers, but it was too late. He was too already awake. He put on his glasses and ran his hand over his messy black hair. He yawned and got out of bed. He sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, where Dan was there making coffee. "Good morning, sunshine. How are you doing?" Phil sneezed unexpectedly. "Apparently sneezy." "Because sneezy is a word of course." Phil smiled. "Now I made the coffee, you flip the pancakes." "Alright." Phil started the pancakes but then started coughing. And then he sneezing some more. Finally when he sneezed blood Dan told him to go sit down in the living room. He didn't want Phil to hurt himself or contaminate the pancakes.

So Phil went to sit on the sofa and sit on the couch. He turned on the TV and started playing Attack on Titan, as he felt he was in the mood for adventure. Dan came in soon enough with two mugs of coffee and pancakes. They sat and had breakfast together while watching anime. Finally Phil went back into his room, but he felt so horrible all he could do was lie in bed and sneeze.

Dan scrolled through Tumblr, wincing at the sounds of Phil's violent coughs and sneezes across the hall. He knew Phil would probably make him go out and get cough medicine later, which he had kind of accepted. He did need to go grocery shopping, which was usually Phil's task, but Dan wasn't so horrible he'd make Phil go out when he was sick. So as lunchtime neared and the fridge was unfortunately was not replenished by magic grocery fairies, Dan went out to buy Chinese food for lunch and chicken for dinner, unsuspecting how this one little outing would change…well, everything.

 **Let's break for a second for a little author's note. Sorry I'm using so many clichés. I'm unoriginal, I know. You can roll your eyes at me, I get it. Now back to our story.**

Phil had just woken up from a nap when he got a mysterious call from an unknown number. He picked up his phone and answered drowsily. "Hello?" "Hello? Is this flat mate and best friend of Daniel Howell?" "Um…yes?" The mysterious woman's voice suddenly felt like mush to Phil's ears, as if she was speaking underwater. Phil barely took in what she was saying, but he managed to gather his bearings enough to put on his shoes grab a bag and stuff his phone charger, keys, wallet, and phone inside and rush out the door.

"Phil! I'm so glad you're here," Dan's mum said as Phil walked into the waiting room. "Mrs. Howell, how did you get here so quickly?" "I was in the area, I was actually here for a surprise visit, but then I got the call and-"Phil hugged her. "I'm glad you're here, Mrs. Howell." "You too, Phil. Dan would want you here." "Any news?" "Not really, he's in surgery right now." "What happened, exactly?" Mrs. Howell's face turned hard.

"Idiot drunk driver ran a red light. Dan tried to get away but the car swerved out of control and crashed into a fire hydrant. Dan got hit with the glass and debris and fell onto the road. He has a mild concussion right now and glass in his ribs. That's all we know right now. "H-he's going to be okay though, right?" Phil asked, his voice cracking. "Of course." Phil looked at the ground, his vision clouding with tears. "I-I'm going to the bathroom. See you in a minute." Phil scurried off to the bathroom and quickly locked himself into a stall. He sank down to the ground.

He burst into tears.

He didn't care he was getting his glasses wet, or that he was on a disgusting hospital bathroom floor, he just couldn't keep in all the terror, anxiety, and panic he'd been bottling up in the form of the lump in his throat since he'd heard the horrifying words: "Dan got into a car crash."


End file.
